


Willow

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [43]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Araleyn, Cussing, Death, F/F, Implied Smut, but not really, just read the damn fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: I wouldn't leave you,I would hold you,When the last day comes,What if you need me,Won't you hold me,On the last day,Out last day.....
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Willow

_Down by the water,_

_Under the willow,_

_Sits a lone ranger,_

_Minding the willow._

Catherine knows how absolutely sad it is to be sitting there all alone. Under a tree with a book, staring at the river, crying. It's absolutely the saddest thing she's ever done.

But what else is she supposed to do?

Her life was ruined.

_He and his wife,_

_Once lives happily,_

_Planted a seed,_

_That grew through the reeds._

She used to come down here with H - him. Her ex. They would laugh, and once they even got in the river and played like they were children. When they married they planted a seed, a willow seed. The tree wasn't as big as it could be, it would take at least another four years.

She had been married for eleven years to him, only for him to leave her at the drop of a hat. All because one of his mistresses found out he was married and wasn't having any of it.

It wasn't her fault, she didn't know and when she found out she ended it.

Catherine knew that he hadn't been able to get her back, he'd come crawling back to her, but this time she wouldn't let him in. She was over his games.

_Summers and Winters,_

_Through snowy Decembers,_

_Sat by the water,_

_Close to the embers._

She came out to the willow all the time, it being a source of comfort for her. Even while married she'd come down and sit underneath it's leaves and read. Sometimes she'd draw, mostly the river and it's life.

_Missing out the lives,_

_That they once had,_

_Before._

She missed being able to come out and not be reminded of her failed marriage. She missed coming home to someone. Someone who wanted to be there with her. She hadn't had that in a long time.

_I wouldn't leave you,_

_I would hold you,_

_When the last day comes._

She would've done anything for him.

As she thinks about it, she chuckles bitterly to herself, anger coursing through her veins. He knew that she'd do anything and he used that. He destroyed her just for the fun of it, because -

He never loved her.

_What if you need me,_

_Won't you hold me,_

_On the last day,_

_Our last day_.

He wouldn't do half the things she did for him, not for her, not for anyone but himself. Catherine starts to cry as she realizes just why he was with her in the first place. He enjoyed that she gave him everything, that she showered him in compliments and affection, and that he could get away with doing nothing in return.

_Mr and Mrs,_

_Dreamed of the willow,_

It had been his idea to plant that stupid tree. As a symbol of their love. Catherine scoffed at the thought, anger beginning to boil again. She wanted to tear that tree down, but something was stopping her.

_Carving their names,_

_Into the willow._

It's a few days later when she comes back with the half intention of burning the tree when she sees a girl, staring curiously at the tree. The girl has green eyes, something that Catherine can tell even from a distance. She struck by the curiosity to know how bright they would be closer.

Catherine walks over and taps her on the shoulder.

Most people would've gotten testy at someone bothering them, but this girl turned and grinned so wide that even Catherine's face started to hurt from empathy.

"Hi, do you know who planted this willow? It's beautiful!"

Catherine stared at the girl, and decided to tell the truth.

"I did."

The girl whipped her face so fast that she had to have gotten whiplash, but if she did she didn't show it.

"Really?! Can you tell me who carved this then?"

Catherine's heart panged at the sight of the carving she's made with her ex. Classic, and cheesy, but still there all the same sat a heart with their initials.

"My ex."

The girl frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"I can change what it looks like if you want, I'm sure you don't want to be reminded of your ex everytime you see this."

Catherine doesn't know how she would change it, but decides to let her try. She shoo's her away before beginning to carve with her pocket knife.

Halfway through she asks her name so she doesn't mess it up.

Catherine doesn't know what possesses her to tell the complete truth but she does.

"Catalina Aragon."

"That's really pretty!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'm Anne Boleyn."

"It's nice to meet you Anne."

"You too."

Then Anne goes silent again, working on the tree. Catherine thinks idly to herself that he never liked her Spanish name, then immediately panics over the fact that her ex, romantic partner, was being compared to Anne.

"I'm done!"

Catherine walked over to where the carving was and gasped.

Anne had worked it down except for where Catherine's initials stood. Now the heart was deep and her name was the one standing out.

"Thank you...."

Catherine turned to Anne.

"Why did you do this?"

"You looked sad, and it's a shame to see pretty girls sad."

Catherine felt the heat that rushed to her cheeks at the compliment.

"Oh - well - um - thank you." She stuttered out.

"Sure." Anne shrugged.

Anne smiled at her disarmingly and before Catherine knew it, they exchanged numbers and agreed to come back the next day.

___________________

_If he had spoken,_

_Love would return,_

_Spoken inside,_

_Too soft to be heard._

Catherine was in some serious denial about crushing on Anne.

Every time she saw Anne, her stomach erupted with butterflies and decided to do a gymnastics routine. She got tongue tied, and flustered and always wanted to blurt out that she was pretty.

But most of all, she wanted to tell her that she liked her, alot.

(Denial does things to you, even when you get over the denial then there's the second guessing and self depreciation.)

Little did she know that Anne was struggling to keep her mouth shut about her crush as well. Anne was quiet because she didn't want to overwhelm Catherine, who had just gotten out of a very long term relationship.

They both whispered it when they parted ways, but neither of them were able to listen.

_____________________

_Summers and Winters,_

_Through snowy Decembers,_

_Sat by the water,_

_Remembering embers._

Now when Catherine sat under the willow it wasn't him she thought about, but her. The usual happy feeling buzzed in her chest that meant Anne was on her mind. It had been revealed that Anne was the final mistress that found out about Catherine.

Anne told her this when Catherine accidentally said his name.

Catherine was shocked, but wasn't angry. Even when Anne knew how sour their relationship could turn with the news she had told the truth anyways.

The truth mattered to Catherine.

So maybe she should start telling it.

"Hey Anne?"

"Yeah?"

Just do it.

"I'm in love with you."

Anne stared at her in surprise before smiling softly.

"I'm in love with you too."

"Well that's a relief."

She laughed and climbed over to where Catherine was sitting. She leaned over and rested her head on Catherine's shoulder. Catherine's vision was swimming with happy tears, but something in her head asked if Anne would be just like him.

Almost as if reading her mind Anne picked her head up and looked at Catherine.

"Lina, what's wrong?"

"Are you gonna leave me for someone better?" She sobbed.

Anne cupped Catherine's face with a sorrowful smile. She turned Catherine's head towards her and leaned forward. She kissed her softly and brushed her tears away.

_"I wouldn't leave you."_

Catherine kissed Anne again.

"What will you do when I have a nightmare or a bad day?"

He always yelled at her to be quiet, or to not be a baby.

_"I would hold you."_

_When the last day comes._

_What if you need me,_

_"Won't you hold me?"_

Anne let out a soft oh before gathering the now disheveled Catherine in her arms. Catherine continued to sob into Anne's neck, nuzzling herself as far as she could.

_On the last day,_

_Our last day._

_______________________

_Somewhere the timing will all come together,_

Catherine grinned when she saw Anne, and Anne smiled back.

"So it's crazy, but I think we're matching?"

"I know right, white on the same day? Amazing."

"We're really in sync I guess."

They giggled and though Catherine had been worried before about getting married she didn't have any doubts that Anne would make her happy.

_________________________

_The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers!_

Catherine sighed as she closed the door behind her. Naturally work had been the most stressful thing ever, but she was home which meant she could talk as much shit about Vanessa as she wanted.

Catherine stumbled in, and almost immediately was met with the green blur of her wife greeting her.

Anne latched onto Catherine, happy she was home.

"How was work?" She asked after kissing Catherine.

"Terrible."

"Well that's no good, come on go upstairs. I'll be up in a second to cuddle."

Catherine let out an incoherent noise and walked up the stairs. She laid on the bed and waited for her energetic wife to come upstairs. A few minutes later she slipped into the bedroom and crawled over to Catherine.

"Lina." She whispered, curling herself into her.

"Hey angel." Catherine whispered back with a smile.

Catherine tucked a strand of hair out of Anne's face, and smiled as Anne flushed at the action. She leaned over and kissed Catherine again, slower, and longer this time.

"I'm sorry work was so terrible." She whispered between kisses.

"It's alright." Catherine responded a few kisses later.

Anne hummed and kissed Catherine, this time making it last as long as possible. When they pulled apart they were both slightly panting.

"You always make me feel better." Catherine whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Anne bit her lip before suddenly straddling Catherine. Anne grinned as Catherine's hands flew to her hips.

"Want me to make you feel even better?" Anne asked, her voice beginning to lower.

"Yes." Catherine whispered, her eyes raking over Anne's body.

Anne leaned down and kissed Catherine sensually, slipping her tongue in when she gasped. Anne smirked against Catherine's lips, and Catherine felt a jolt go through her body at her wife's dexterous hands.

"Lay down, and let me take care of you then."

______________________

_The lovers,_

_Will be able,_

_To find,_

_The willow._

Anne skipped happily ahead of Catherine, excited for their date.

"Angel slow down, wait for me."

Anne immediately stopped and turned to her. She rushed to Catherine's side and kissed her firmly, taking her by surprise. When she pulled away she whispered an I love you against her lips. Catherine wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, so they could walk in sync. Anne leaned her head on Catherine's shoulder as they walked down the familiar hill to where the willow stood, now fully grown.

Catherine glanced over to her wife who lifted her head at the sight of the willow.

"Look at how big it is!" She said.

Catherine bit her lip fondly, watching her wife bounce in excitement.

"Hey, give me your pocket knife."

Anne furrowed her brows in confusion, but handed the knife over anyways.

Catherine suddenly darted down the hill, laughing at the outraged shriek her wife let out. She ran over to where the carving used to be. It had finally disappeared after they stopped coming back and recarving it over and over again.

Catherine flipped the knife out and set to work, trying to finish it before her short wife finally caught up. Catherine felt the whoosh of air before it happened so she flipped the knife back in before her wife tackled her to the ground.

Catherine laughed at her pout as she stared back down at her.

"How could you?"

"It took you forever, I forgot you're short."

Anne gasped in mock offense.

"You take that back!"

Catherine laughed, and instead of responding she leaned up and kissed her. Anne immediately relaxed against Catherine and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to do something before you saw the tree."

Anne perked up in surprise, and got up. Before she wandered back to the tree she helped Catherine up.

"I suppose you're forgiven, this one time."

Anne walked over to the tree and walked around it. When she saw the new carving she smiled. Now it had her initials with Catherine's drawn into it.

"I find that you make me far more happy than anyone else, and so if anyone happens to come to this random spot they'll know what's what."

Anne smiled at Catherine and darted back over to her. She stumbled back and ended up right back where she started, on the ground. Anne leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you."

  
"I love you too angel."

___________________

_I wouldn't leave you,_

_I would hold you,_

_When the last day comes._

"Son of a bitch! Lina!"

Catherine jerked her head up, she had been staring at her computer screen. She dashed down the stairs to see her wife keeled over.

"What?" Catherine asked, worry tinting her voice.

"My water broke!"

"Shit! I'll get the keys!"

They drove to the hospital so fast they honestly could've killed someone. Catherine helped Anne out of the car and into the hospital. She tried not to take anything Anne said personally, she was giving birth and that tended to make people cranky.

When it was all over Catherine kissed Anne's temple, and asked if she was okay. Anne's head fell back on the bed and smiled tiredly at Catherine.

"I'm good. We have a daughter....." Anne whispered, both happy and tired from the ordeal.

"You did so good angel, what are we gonna name her?"

"You pick, I'm tired. Just don't pick something mean, I refuse to name our daughter Blue Ivy."

"I think I can comply with those terms."

"Okay."

Catherine stood up when they brought her daughter back and held her.

"Mary."

"Mary, I like it, can you -"

"Oh, sure! Here, sorry you did just go through six hours of hell, you should've held her first."

"It's alright, you're her mom too."

____________________

_I wouldn't leave you,_

_I would hold you,_

_When the last day comes._

Only two years later Anne is giving birth again.

Except things don't go as well as the first time. When their second daughter finally makes her daybaeu Anne smiles at Catherine before she falls backwards. For a moment everything is the same as last time, except this time her heart monitors flat line.

The loud beep almost brings Catherine to her knees, she's ushered out of the room as the nurses attempt to bring her back.

Catherine sits in the waiting room for what feels like hours and cries. Praying to whatever god out there that Anne doesn't die. A few minutes later a nurse comes back and tells her about her new daughter. Catherine immediately asks about Anne, and the nurse shows her the way to the new room.

Anne's sitting there, holding their daughter with a tired expression, when she looks up at Catherine she immediately bursts into tears.

"No, it's okay, oh angel, I was so scared that I lost you." Catherine whispered into her hair.

Anne hands Elizabeth over to her, because she named the first one, so Anne gets the second one.

Catherine coos at her new daughter and hands her back to Anne. Catherine calls the babysitter briefly to tell her what's going on before turning back to Anne who looks so sad.

"You aren't going to let me have another one are you?"

"No angel, I'm sorry. You almost died, I can't risk it again."

Anne's bottom lip quivers as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, tears freely streaming down her face.

"Don't be sorry angel, I'm just glad you're okay."

__________________________

_What if you need me,_

_Won't you hold me,_

"Anne! Get Elizabeth, you're the only one who'd fast enough to catch her!"

"On it!"

Catherine walked along the hall silently, knowing that any noise could give her away and cause her to have to start over with the process of catching her evasive daughter. Unlike Elizabeth, who was just really fast and small, Mary was silent and could easily hide in plain sight with her wardrobe choices. She was taller though, so once she was caught she couldn't escape easily. But if she knew someone was near she could slip away unnoticed.

A scream sounded from downstairs and she heard Elizabeth and Anne giggling.

"Got you!" Anne yelled, tickling her daughter.

Catherine smiled and suddenly darted to the closet where her daughter let out a shriek of surprise.

Catherine lunged and picked her up. She swung her around, causing her to giggle.

"Caught you." Catherine whispered with narrowed eyes.

Mary wriggled her way out of Catherine's grip and dashed down the stairs to Elizabeth. Catherine ran after her, and almost ran into Anne. She smiled over at Catherine and kissed her.

"So, I say give them another ten seconds before we chase after them."

"And what would we do for those ten seconds?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

Catherine wrapped her arms around her wife, slowly pulling her closer, and closer as they talked.

"Is that so? No idea?"

"None."

Catherine grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Anne rubbed their noses together with a smile.

"Has it been ten seconds yet?"

Probably.

"No."

Anne giggled against Catherine and pressed another kiss to her lips.

"I love you." Anne murmured.

"I love you too angel, but now it's time to go roundup our daughters."

"Let's go!"

______________

_On the last day,_

_Our last day........_


End file.
